fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucena (A Different Path)
Lucena, known throughout the Empire as the "Frost Princess", is the first daughter of Tatsumi and Esdeath and older sister of Selena and Juno. She was born in the Kingdom of Straelka far away from the reach of the Empire and left in the care of Lord Commander Wilhelm so as to protect her while the revolution was going on. As a result of being Esdeath's daughter, she genetically inherited the Teigu Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract in her blood and automatically became a user as shown by the tattoo on her chest. Twenty years after the collapse of the corrupt regime led by Prime Minister Honest and the reconstruction of the Empire under Arthur, Lucena grew into a beautiful young woman very closely resembling her mother in both looks and strength, which led to her being promoted to the position of Great General when Maya gave it to her. As a present to commemorate the occasion, Tatsumi gifted her his own Teigu, Demon Dragon's Flesh: Tyrannus, making her its fifth user. She was going to head out to the Northern Territory with her and Selena's army to attempt to quell the civil war currently raging there but before she could Juno arrived at the Shisuikan to bring her back to the Imperial Capital so that she may be promoted to the position of Great General by Maya and Arthur. Overview Appearance Lucena very closely resembles her mother in that she is a tall, slender and beautiful young woman with silver eyes, long flowing light blue hair with two locks that frames the sides of her face as well as a large bang that covered a majority of the left side, a porcelain skin color and a large bust. She dresses similarly as well, wearing a General's attire similar to to one her mother wore only instead of being all white it had a gold trim, a black stripe running down of the center, and it possessed no sleeves, as well as white stockings that possessed heels and clip-on belt around her waist. To make up for the lack of sleeves she wore two black arm warmers that reached up to her biceps, and atop her head rests a cap exactly like the one her mother used to wear, only instead of a black cross the symbol it was emblazoned with was that of the North Star. Thanks to her inheriting Demon's Extract, the tattoo that comes with being its user is also present on her chest just above her cleavage. Personality Lucena is a caring and strong-willed person who would do anything to protect her comrades, as well as being enthusiastic and ecstatic when it comes the thought of battle and fighting, much like her mother. She can also be very humble and respectful to her superiors when she needs to, like when she went to go meet Arthur and Maya even though they are some of her closest friends, however this fact doesn't remain true with her sister Juno even though she is the Prime Minister. She loves her parents and her sisters dearly, even considering Maya her mother even though she isn't technically one, and would gladly put her life on the line to keep them safe from harm. She also goes around always with a smile on her face, showing her optimistic nature and even maintains this while in the midst of fighting due to her inheriting this trait from Esdeath, however she can become dreadfully serious if angered and shows no mercy to any enemies. Out of all of her close friends however, she is the closest to Hikari, the two meeting when they were both in their teens, and since then their friendship eventually blossomed beyond that into a mutual love and passion for one another. Equipment / Skills Since she inherited Demon's Extract from her mother, she was able to become a full-fledged user of the Teigu through training with her mother and through these skills she was able to gain a powerful reputation throughout the Imperial Military and became one of the army's top Generals, which led to her being promoted to Great General by Maya. When she received Tyrannus from Tatsumi she was able to activate the Teigu without any side effects and learns from Tyrant that since she contains Demon's Extract within her bloodstream, the armor automatically fuses itself with it in order to boost her powers even more then if she just wielded Tyrannus on its own. Alongside this she's also exceptional with a blade, mainly using Tyrannus' key in the form of a long rapier just one the one her mother wielded, and can easily dispatch dozens of enemies without even breaking a sweat, and has even proven to fight toe-to-toe with her mother fighting at full strength. As a result of her training she possesses immense physical strength and agility, being able to smash boulders with a single kick or punch, and also has a finely tuned sixth sense that makes it practically impossible for anyone to sneak up her. Gallery